Shattered Faith: Mapleshade's legacy
by Chocolatetooth44
Summary: We all know how cats like Tigerstar and Brokenstar earned their place in the Dark Forest. What about Mapleshade's story? Her brother still wonders how such a promising cat could become such a monster. What will it take for his faith in her to be completely shattered?
1. Prologue (Also known as Foreshadowing)

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. It belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Ok. That's over.**

**This is my first shot at writing a chaptered fanfic. I hope you enjoy it (Whoever is reading this)**

**I will try to update this as soon as I can. I was originally going to write this from Mapleshade's point of view, but then when I invented her brother, I felt it needed to be told through his eyes. All right. I've waffled enough. Just enjoy the prologue and think of it as foreshadowing to what is to come next.**

I see the pale tortoise outline of my sister. The border between the Dark forest and Starclan is the only thing which separates us in different realms.

She looks backs back at me, that creepy smirk on her face. Once long ago, I had always been in awe of her and it made my heart swell with love for my sister, to make her happy, to be her best friend as well as her brother. My loyalty had always been to her as well as ThunderClan. But after many seasons everything had changed. We now were looking at each other, as not friends or clan mates. We were now looking at each other as foes. I glare at her, not quite believing that this ,bloodthirsty, mangy, vengeful, monster with an unnerving smirk was once a brave, loyal though sometimes bossy and impatient warrior-and my sister. A cat I looked up to. A cat I once loved. But not anymore. Only a part of me, still remembers the honourable and inspiring Mapleshade. But a part of me still loves the her and it is an understatement to say I'm saddened, that she chose a path of revenge,murder and cannibalism and took many seasons for me to heal and accept that she is no longer the Mapleshade I once knew.

"What do you want?!" I snarl.

"You're not looking so good these days, brother" she says calmly as though as though I haven't spoken. I know what she's on about though. My once dark grey coat is a very light silver, so pale that the trees behind me, are clearly visible.

"Not looking so good yourself… Mapleshade" I retort. I now refuse to acknowledge that this… monstrous, psychopath is my flesh and blood. My sister. It does not stop her from her, however from reminding me. "You will fade very soon, and you will be no more" I mew.

"But so will you, Gorsethorn" she mews her eyes gleaming. I know something is up.

"What do you want?" I challenge her again. She ignores me again. "Neither of us have long to live. Let's finish with a one on one battle that was always meant to be. You and me, claws unsheathed."

I know I could smell crowfood! Mapleshade had not just randomly appeared to taunt me. She came with a purpose. She wants one last kill, before she fades away for good. I know she's a better fighter than me. I'll admit it. But even if I do win and kill her, I'll only put her out of her misery and she'll fade away shortly anyways. She knows that. I absolutely refuse to give her the satisfaction. "You're wasting my time. I know what you're up to .I'm no fool." I turned my back on her and was just about to walk away.

"But you are a coward. I killed you. Don't you want to avenge your own death? The death that meant Sweetpaw would be fatherless? That you weren't there for her warrior ceremony when she became Sweetbriar?" she sneered.

This made me turn a round again.

I felt deep sadness that I had to watch Sweetbriar, become a warrior from Starclan, instead of being there to congratulate her. But now I felt rage, that this beastly piece of fox dung, was smug about my death now. But not then.

"You hesitated to kill me. You only killed me to impress you're dark forest cronies"

"I was a mouse brained fool to hesitate to kill you. But I'll never regret it." Mapleshade was speaking with confidence, but I knew I had got here there. I was the only kill she had made with hesitation. She may no longer care about me now, but she had at the time and she just wanted to impress that Maggottail and the rest of their cronies.

"Good bye and Good Riddance. I hope to never see, you ever again." I mew and without giving her a second glance and stalk off. And I mean it too. But there is still a part of me that has a burning desire to know what Mapleshade could have become, if she had made different choices. She could easily have become leader. She was deputy. But her choices had prevented her from becoming leader. That was what had made her the monster she was. Her choices. I can't believe, I once had such faith in her. And that faith has long ago been shattered.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that prologue and that it makes you want to read the first chapter which will come up soon. Well. Hopefully. The fanfic is going to be written from different cats point of view. But mostly from Gorsethorn's.**

**On a side note I know cats can't smirk, but in the manga at the end of Crookedstar's promise, Mapleshade has this really creepy grin on her face and I chose to add it in. **

**Ok, don't forget to review please! Positive, negative and flames. I don't care. Just please click on the review button below. Any sort of feedback is welcome. I won't know if it is any good without feedback!**


	2. allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Rainstar- brown speckled tabby with bright green eyes.

Deputy: Poppytail- Dark ginger she cat with black forelegs and light green eyes. Apprentice Jaypaw.

Medicine cat: Icestorm- white she cat with ice blue eyes.

Warriors:

Oakpelt- large brown tabby .

Sootclaw-black tom.

Palesky- pale grey and white tom. Apprentice Dewpaw.

Ivywing- black and white she cat.

Cloudfur- long haired white tom with ginger patches.

Branchtail-dark brown tabby she cat with an unusually long tail.

Apprentice, Foxpaw.

Rosedapple- pale ginger, brown and white she cat.

Blazepool- fiery ginger tom.

Oliveshine-pale brown tabby.

Quickfoot- golden brown she cat.

Lightpelt- white tom.

Apprentices

Foxpaw- black tom with amber eyes.

Dewpaw-silver and white tabby she cat.

Jaypaw-pale brown tabby with dark grey fluffy tail,

Queens:

Darkmist- dark grey she cat mother of Maplekit and Gorsekit.

Dappledleaf-tortoiseshell she cat mother of Fernkit.

Elders:

Greybird-pale grey she cat.

Toadleap-elderly black and brown tabby.

Riverclan:

Pikestar-large grey tabby.

Deputy: Splashtail-ginger and white tom.

Medicine cat: Thorntooth- brown and white tom.

Warriors:

Breezetail- white she cat.

Tigerstripe- large grey tabby. Apprentice, Salmonpaw.- ginger she cat.

Crowclaw- dark grey tom.

Raincloud-long haired white to with black speckles.

Firewing- ginger she cat, apprentice Leafpaw-brown and black spotted she cat.

Sandyclaw- cream she cat.

Puddlestream- golden tabby she cat.

Ashclaw- black tom.

Reedfur- dark ginger she cat.

Carpstream- silver and white tabby she cat.

Queens:

Brightstorm- tortoise shell she cat, mother of Streamkit, Pebblekit, Eaglekit and Dawnkit.

Seedflower- dark brown tabby, mother of Owlkit and Swiftkit.

Elders:

Oakshade

WindClan

Leader: Hollowstar- reddish brown tabby she cat.

Deputy: Moonlight- silver she cat.

Medicine cat: Robinsong- brown and ginger she cat. Apprentice, Harepaw.-grey and white tom

Warriors:

Berrywhisker- brown and black tom.

Mistfur- pale grey she cat.

Birchwing- dark cream and brown she cat. Apprentice Jaggedpaw-brown tom.

Weaselfang- ginger tom.

Leapingbird- tortoise shell she cat. Apprentice Sunpaw.

Patcheye- black tom with a white patch around his eye.

Nimblefoot- dark grey and white she cat. Apprentice Goldenpaw- golden brown she cat.

Darkflame- black tom.

Stormcloud- dark brown tabby.

Ivypelt- pale ginger she cat.

Queens:

Dusklight- white she cat. Expecting Stormcloud's kits.

Elders:

Icepelt- pale grey she cat.

Stonefur- grey tabby.

Nettleclaw- grey and ginger she cat.

ShadowClan

Leader: Shadestar-Black tom.

Deputy: Shrew tail- small grey tom

Medicine cat: Pinetail- dark brown tabby tom.

Warriors:

Rodentclaw- ginger tom.

Featherflight: bluish grey she cat.

Frostyfang- white tom. Apprentice Snakepaw

Marshfoot- brown she cat.

Swanflight- black and white she cat.

Lilyfrost- ginger and white she Cloudpaw

Talonstrike- Dark grey tom.

Mossfern- cream and white she cat.

Wildheart- brown and white tabby. Apprentice Lizardpaw.

Queens:

Flowerpetal- tortoise shell she cat. Mother of Redkit, Mousekit and Tumblekit.

Stonewing- brown tabby- mother of Galekit.


	3. Thunderclan's deadliest battle part 1

**Chapter one**

**A/N Hey everyone. I know telling the story of Mapleshade has been done a million times before, but I am trying to make mine unique by having other characters have their turn in telling the story, as well as Mapleshade, so we can get an idea of how other cats view her. I have taken a long time to update this chapter,but here it is. It has been a bit of a nightmare posting this but here is. Enjoy.**

Gorsepaw was stalking a squirrel. The scent was making his mouth water. He could practically taste that squirrel. But then he remembered what his father Oakpelt had taught him. "When you are an apprentice and then a warrior you must put your clan's needs before your own." Disappointment flooded through him when he realized that he had to give the squirrel to one of his clanmates, a queen or elder perhaps. He was getting very close. He could practically feel the creature dangling from his jaws. See the kits and apprentices and queens and warriors marvelling at his catch…

But then the ground started to shake and the squirrel bolted up a tree.

"Get up Gorsekit!"

Bright amber eyes met Gorsekit's blue.

It was no other but his sister Maplekit. Gorsekit stretched and gave a huge yawn. "You're slower than an elder with no legs!" Maplekit mewed.

"I had a great dream" he murmured sleepily.

"Well, what was so great about it that, you slept for so long" said Maplekit.

"I was having a dream about being an apprentice and then, almost catching a squirrel and the whole clan was so proud of me" mewed Gorsekit.

"That is your great dream, almost catching a squirrel?" she scoffed. "I dreamed that I was Maplestar, greatest leader of ThunderClan!" Maplekit mewed her eyes shining. "That's what _I_ want to be one day!"

She paused for a moment this image of glory she could see dancing before her very eyes. Gorsekit could not help admiring her confidence and ambition.

"You can be my deputy, Gorsekit" she said kindly.

Gorsekit let a vision of Maplestar leader of ThunderClan , himself as deputy leading ThunderClan side by side…

"Those mangy old fleabags from ShadowClan and those fish faces from RiverClan would never dare mess with ThunderClan when I am leader!" she mewed just a bit too loudly.

"If you two are going to make so much noise, play outside or ask one the elders to tell you a story" hissed their mother Darkmist. Gorsekit was a little startled. He hated being told off. But Maplekit did not seem even a little fazed. "Come furball, let's go!" Gorsekit followed her obediently. They made a beeline for the elders den. "I want to hear the story of how the clans were formed" mewed Maplekit.

Jaypaw and Foxpaw came crashing through the gorse entrance their eyes wild with fear. Rainstar ran to the apprentices. "What happened?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice calm, but the fear the fear flashing through his wise green eyes gave away his true emotions. "Poppytail was assessing our hunting skills and sent us to different parts of the territory, but Dewpaw was killed by badgers" panted Jaypaw in a rush.

"Poppytail, Branchtail and Palesky are trying to fight them, but they sent us here for back up" finished Foxpaw quickly.

"Oakpelt, Ivywing, Cloudfur come with me!" called Rainstar. The two toms and she cat ran followed the great leader as they sprinted off to face the badgers.

"Rainstar, be careful!" yowled Oliveshine.

"I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can still fight!"

He called over his shoulder to his daughter. Her eyes were full of concern, but she set herself to ensure order in the clan, now that their leader and deputy were off fighting.

"How many badgers were there Foxpaw, Jaypaw?" she asked.

"We didn't exactly have time to count them. But probably about four or five" replied Foxpaw.

"No time to lose then. Kits back to the nursery." Oliveshine commanded.

"But we're five moons old. Jaypaw, Foxpaw and Dewpaw taught us some moves, we can fight! Isn't that right Gorsekit?" Maplekit protested indignantly.

"Yeah!" mewed Gorsekit the dark grey tom both wanting to prove himself and wanting to agree with Maplekit.

_Maybe if we fight this battle, we can be made apprentices early!_

"You're not apprentices yet, back to the nursery!" ordered Oliveshine. Gorsekit obediently scurried off to the nursery, whilst Maplekit grumbled.

"Sootclaw, you help Darkmist guard the nursery. Dappledleaf, leave Fernkit with Sootclaw and Darkmist, you come and fight."

"Who died and made you leader, Oliveshine?" challenged a flame coloured tom.

"This isn't the time,Blazepool. We are preparing for a badger attack. Our leader and deputy are gone. Some cat has to take charge!" the pale brown tabby snapped.

Blazepool looked a little taken a back to be snapped at by Oliveshine who was normally very composed and mellow, but didn't argue further.

"You can join Rosedapple and guard the entrance. The rest of us must split up."

Icestorm the white medicine cat stood to attention.

"I can fight too!" meowed a pale gray she cat, emerging from the elders den.

"You can watch out for Toadleap" mewed Oliveshine.

"I maybe old, but I can still fight for my clan!" protested the elderly black and brown tabby.

Oliveshine looked as though she wanted to stop the two elders, but Gorsekit guessed that she knew they were going to need all the cats, they could.

"If only we were apprentices!" sighed Gorsekit.

"We will be soon" murmured Maplekit half to herself.

Fernkit was barely two moons old and she looked very frightened.

"Let's take care of Fernkit, it's the only useful thing we can do" said Maplekit padding over to the little tortoise shell she cat.

Oliveshine feared for the safety of all her clanmates. But she mostly concerned about the safety of her father.

_He's a clan leader. He still has about seven lives. I need to focus on the task at hand._

But what if their fellow clanmates didn't make it back?

_There is seven of them. The chances are a few of them will make it back._

Oliveshine used this logical thought to try and calm her doubts so she could focus on helping her clanmates.

There were many tense moments waiting for something to happen. Every rustle of the trees, or crackle of twigs and leaves under her paws sounded like a warning of danger.

"Will they come back?" asked Jaypaw worry in his blue eyes.

"Of course they will!" mewed Oliveshine fiercely, trying to feign confidence, though her son voicing her fear made her feel anxious again.

_I must remain calm and collected. I must not frighten my clanmates._

There was a caterwauling of joy among the clan as Poppytail and Oakpelt came through the clan entrance, with Rainstar, Ivywing,Cloudfur, Branchtail hot on their heels. But it soon turned gasps of horror, when they saw how injured the cats were and Dewpaw swinging limply from Poppytail's jaws whilst Cloudfur and Branchtail were carrying the dead body of Palesky. "There's no time to lose!" rasped Rainstar who was limping and his fur was caked in blood.

"Take these bodies and keep them in the elder's den for Greybird and Toadleap to guard. The rest of us, must prepare for battle. There were more badgers than we thought and we killed two of them, but there are more coming to attack! "

Oliveshine could sense the fear in her clanmates, crackling like lightning.

_Oh Starclan, let us defeat these badgers! Don't let this be the end of ThunderClan!_

Foxpaw and Jaypaw ran to the body of their sister. "Dewpaw!" they cried.

"There will be time for mourning later. We must be ready to fight!" said Rainstar gasping for air. He collapsed to the ground.  
"Rainstar!" called Oliveshine.

_He's losing a life!_

But then all the cats yowled in terror when, about seven Black and white monstrous creatures with huge claws came crashing from different sides of ThunderClan camp.

**A/N Wheww! Hope that was an enjoyable chapter. I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger. I have decided how i am going to do this. Gorsethorn will be the protagonist, mapleshade will be the deuragonist and the supporting characters will be... well supporting characters! **

**Please leave a review, so I can have some feedback. It's very simple, just click on the review button below. Constructive criticism,postive reviews and flames are all welcome, as long as I get feedback.**


End file.
